Farkle and Lucas
Farkle and Lucas is the platonic friendship between Farkle Minkus and Lucas Friar. They have history class together and sit near each other. They both consider each other as friends, seen in Girl Meets Sneak Attack and Girl Meets Smackle. In Girl Meets Flaws and Girl Meets Yearbook, they even call each other their best friends. Similar to Riley and Maya, the two are very protective of each other and make up for each others' shortcomings while also being polar opposites, Lucas being a more athletic person while Farkle is more intellectual. Other names *'Faras' (Far/kle and Luc'as') *'Lukle' (Lu/cas and Far/'kle') *'Lurkle' (Lu/cas and Fa/'rkle') *'Farkas' (Fark/le and Luc/'as') *'Larkle' (L'/ucas and f/'arkle) *'Dr. Turtleneck' and Mr. Howdy (by Cory) *'Mr. Dr. Howdyturtleneck' (by Josh) Moments Season 1 Girl Meets World *Lucas sat beside Farkle in history class. *They were both against Maya and Riley's homework rebellion. *They were trying to sit next to Maya and Riley. *They stuck around with Riley, Maya, and Cory after the sprinklers went on. *They were with the Matthews and Maya at the subway station. *Lucas pointed out a rat calling it a pony and Farkle corrected him. *Lucas looked confused when Farkle flirtatiously called the ladies and they flirted back. Girl Meets Boy *They opposed Cory's thoughts on technology. *Farkle and Lucas went to Riley's apartment together. *They walked to the library with the girls. *The librarian scared them. Girl Meets Sneak Attack *Farkle tried to get Lucas away from Missy. *They both got a date with Missy. *Farkle goes to detention from his friends. *Lucas chose his friends over Missy. Girl Meets Father *They both ask Maya and Riley about the dance. *They were both greeted by Mr. Matthews. *They got good grades on their Darwin quiz. *They both rose their hands to get out of class. *Farkle takes the Lucas' rose from Maya. Girl Meets the Truth *They were both in the play. *Farkle tries to stop Lucas from kissing Riley. *Lucas retorted back and said it was Romeo & Juilet. *They were both on set of the play. Girl Meets Maya's Mother *Farkle was the art piece for the art class and Lucas tries to paint him the best he can. *Lucas was surprised Stuart Minkus was Farkle's father. *They talked about Farkle's name. *Lucas found it amusing that Farkle told Minkus that Maya and Riley were "chasing after him." *They both could believe that Maya's mom didn't get the part for the soap opera. *Farkle and Lucas were both called on to ask a question. *Lucas and Farkle both asked Maya's mother, Katy Hart, why she was wearing a waitress' outfit. *They ran out of the art room together when Maya and Riley were having their paint fight. *They both supported Maya at the art exhibit. *Lucas tried (and failed) to stop Farkle from talking about the woman in Maya's painting. Girl Meets Smackle *Lucas and the girls supported Farkle at his debate competition. *Lucas wanted to join the debate team. *Farkle defended Lucas about not judging a book by its cover. *Farkle called Lucas his friend and welcomed him to the debate team. *Lucas went to the bakery to meet up with the gang. *Farkle asked Lucas to do various things to see how Smackle would react. *They left to prepare for the debate. *Farkle allowed Lucas to finish their debate. *They lost the debate to Smackle. *They sat next to each other at the bakery. *Smackle used Lucas to make Farkle jealous. Girl Meets 1961 *They both found Mr. Matthews lesson boring. *They were at the bakery with the girls. *Farkle made fun of Lucas' great-grandfather's name, Merlin. *Lucas stated that Farkle makes no sense to him whatsoever. *They found Riley's statement about how her friends make her better adorable. *Farkle bopped his head to Lucas' great-grandfather's song. *They found it cool that Riley's, Maya's and their great-grandparents met. *They were early to history class with Riley and Maya. Girl Meets Crazy Hat *Lucas and Farkle disagree on how businesses should run. *Lucas joins Farkle's company when Maya points out that he owes his mother $100. *Lucas fires Riley for Farkle. Girl Meets World of Terror *Lucas calls Farkle out for rattling Maya while she's pitching, saying he's an "evil genius mastermind." *Lucas hits Farkle with a softball to help him get over his fear. *Lucas carries Farkle on his shoulders. *Farkle and Lucas go trick-or-treating together. *Farkle and Lucas show up at Maya's house on their way home from trick-or-treating. *Farkle asks Lucas if he want to know how to attract older women. *Lucas puts Farkle on his shoulders when they walk in the hallway after the game. Girl Meets the Forgotten *Lucas and Farkle played with their food during lunch. *They were assigned janitorial services together. *They cleaned the halls. *They bragged about how they made the school clean to Maya and Riley. *In the end, they appreciated Janitor Harley Keiner and said they wouldn't trade their experience for a trip to the moon. Girl Meets Flaws *Lucas wants Farkle to tell his friends what's going on, and calls him buddy. *Farkle questions his friendship with Lucas. *In the janitor's closet, Lucas tells Farkle to not give his bully power by hiding out. *Lucas asks why Farkle kept asking about his friendship with him. *At Riley's home, Lucas says that Farkle shouldn't go through this situation alone. *In gym class, Lucas asks where Farkle was. *When Lucas finds out that Billy Ross is Farkle's bully, he pins him against a wall, and comes close to starting a fight with him, despite what he said about intelligent people not solving their problems with violence. *Lucas says that the reasons why he's friends with Farkle is because he can depend on him, he's the most loyal person he's ever met. Lucas says that Farkle is his best friend. *Farkle overhears and says that Lucas is his best friend too. *Lucas asks how Farkle is up in the ropes when he couldn't climb them. *Lucas asks Billy why he wouldn't want to be friends with a goofball like Farkle. *Lucas puts his arm around Farkle and they walk out of the gym together. Girl Meets Friendship *Lucas wants Farkle to be his vice president. *Farkle accepts and stares at Lucas. *Lucas pats Farkle on the back when his old friends from Texas mention him. Girl Meets Game Night *Lucas and Farkle arrive at Riley's house together. *Lucas and Farkle state that they both own Riley in the game. *They are both partners. Girl Meets First Date *Lucas talks to Farkle about girls. *Farkle calls Lucas a threat. *Lucas says he'll support Farkle if he runs out of things to talk about. *Farkle admits he's the second best day talker there is. (after Lucas) *Lucas says that Farkle keeps him up at night. *They both agree on who they'll each ask out. *Lucas and Farkle are both at the Train Station together, meaning they could've walked together. *Lucas tells Farkle that he'll stick up for him no matter what happens during both their dates. Season 2 'Girl Meets Gravity' *They both attend the funeral. *They sit next to each other at the funeral, whilst staring into each other eyes during a part of Riley's speech. *Both stayed in the classroom, whilst Maya and Riley left to be transferred. 'Girl Meets the New World' *Farkle shows Lucas the engagement ring he was giving to Maya. *Lucas questions him about it in curiosity. *Lucas tells him that Farkle keeps him up. 'Girl Meets the Secret of Life' *Farkle seemed impressed by Lucas defending Zay. *Lucas (with the help of Riley) pick Farkle up and use him to dry off the car. *Farkle yells at Lucas (and Riley) for ruining his experiment. *They were both sprayed by Maya. *Lucas defends Zay like he did Farkle in Girl Meets Flaws. 'Girl Meets Yearbook' *Lucas announced Farkle's nomination. *They both ordered a yearbook. *Lucas agreed to be Farkle's experiment. *Farkle told Lucas that he might not be wearing his turtlenecks everyday. *Lucas said that Farkle is a loyal, loving, best possible friend there could be. *Lucas asked if Farkle still wants to take over the world. *Farkle told that he needs to take over himself first, then take over the world. *Farkle said that he didn't want anything to change with their friendship. *Farkle signed Lucas' yearbook. *Lucas wanted Farkle to change back to the nice and caring Farkle that he knew. *Farkle said that Lucas didn't know him. *When Lucas told Farkle that he won the scholar athlete award, Farkle said, "nerd alert!" *Lucas flipped the name plate that said "FARKLE" on it. *After Farkle flipped the plate and had the name "DONNIE BARNES: REGULAR GUY" on it, Lucas asked how he does it. 'Girl Meets Creativity' * Fakle and Lucas both demonstrate what would happen without music, arts and singing. 'Girl Meets Farkle' *Lucas tells Farkle he likes him for who he is *They are sitting next to each other in Topanga's. *Farkle tells Lucas that people change and that he should know that better than anyone *Lucas seems to get jealous when Smackle tries to get Farkle to join her school "That's not happening!" 'Girl Meets Rileytown' *Farkle says that he knows Lucas's temperament and doesn't want him to lose control over his emotions. *Lucas automatically gets towels when Farkle asks even though he's confused. 'Girl Meets Rah Rah' *They both support Riley when she is doing the cheerleading tryouts. *They sit next to each other when watching Riley doing the cheerleading tryouts. 'Girl Meets Texas (Part 1)' *They are hanging out together in class at the beginning of the episode *They go to Texas together (along with Zay, Riley and Maya) *When Lucas falls off the bull, Farkle runs over to him and helps him up *At the end of the episode, they are sitting next to each other on the couch. Farkle tells Lucas that he wishes he had gown up with him and Zay. Lucas then smiles at Farkle and says he just did, whilst putting his arm around him. 'Girl Meets Texas (Part 2)' *Farkle enjoys the ribs at the steakhouse while Lucas smiles at him making sure he's okay. 'Girl Meets Belief' *Farkle is confused when Lucas trusts and believes in a higher power, since Farkle can not understand why one would believe in something they cannot see. *Farkle once again mentions his slight jealously of Lucas' good looks. *Farkle upsets Lucas when he states that Joan of Arc was crazy for hearing voices, while Lucas believes that she did in fact hear the voice of God. *Lucas comes to slightly disrespect Farkle and his scientific mind for not being open to and accepting Lucas' faith in God. *Lucas helps Farkle realize that just because you cannot see something, it does not mean that it does not necessarily exist. 'Girl Meets STEM' *Lucas stands up for Farkle against Riley and the other girls in the class. 'Girl Meets Money' *Lucas is impressed by Farkle's room. *Farkle allows Lucas to use his goggles and TV. 'Girl Meets Commonism' 'Girl Meets the Bay Window' 'Girl Meets Legacy' Season 3 'Girl Meets High School (Part 1)' 'Girl Meets High School (Part 2)' 'Girl Meets Jexica' 'Girl Meets Permanent Record' *Lucas comforts Farkle when he's on the loser side. 'Girl Meets Triangle' *Farkle helps Lucas decide between Riley and Maya during the jellybean experiment. *Farkle tries to help Lucas in deciding by using Science to see any facial differences between them. *Farkle gives Lucas advice on making the right choice. *Farkle questions Lucas on his final decision and tells him how much of an impact it will have on each of them. 'Girl Meets Upstate' 'Girl Meets True Maya' 'Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1)' 'Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2)' 'Girl Meets the Real World' 'Girl Meets Bear' 'Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York' 'Girl Meets She Don't Like Me' 'Girl Meets Her Monster' 'Girl Meets Hollyworld' 'Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen' 'Girl Meets Goodbye' *Farkle offers to step aside if Lucas was interested in Smackle. *Lucas flirted with Smackle to help her show her true feelings for Farkle. Similarities and Differences Similarities *They are both students at Abigail Adams High School *They are both close friends with Riley Matthews and Maya Hart. *They both had/have Cory Matthews as their seventh and eighth grade history teacher. *They are both male. *They both like school. *They are both on the debate team. *Both of them are very smart. *Both are good friends with Zay Differences *Farkle has known Riley and Maya since first grade, and Lucas only met them in seventh grade. *Farkle is very outgoing and loud in class and Lucas is more quiet. *Farkle goes to Riley's home for a meal or to go the bay window and Cory is fine with it. Lucas was in Riley's room with Riley and Maya, but got chased out the window by Cory. *Lucas is one year older than Farkle. *Lucas grew up in a country setting in Austin, Texas, but Farkle grew up in a city setting in New York, New York. Quotes Season 1 Girl Meets Flaws Season 2 Girl Meets Yearbook Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) Season 3 Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen Girl Meets Goodbye Trivia *Lucas claimed that Farkle, also known as the little guy, tends to steal his thunder. *Lucas did not know Farkle's last name until Girl Meets Maya's Mother. *Farkle seems to keep on mentioning Lucas being too perfect or too attractive, in his own way (jealous or something more), and has occasionally called Lucas a "freak." Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Lucas Friar Category:Pairings with Farkle Minkus Category:Character Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationships